


【授權翻譯】錯誤來電 The Wrong Call

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Light Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 西弗勒斯·斯內普跟電話八字不合。短故事。AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】錯誤來電 The Wrong Call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950835) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用
> 
> 在《鳳凰會的密令》前完成  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

斯內普瞪著那個響個不停的串話[1]。他相信赫敏剛剛離開了她的公寓去買一些牛奶—而他還未完全習慣赫敏那些如地獄一般的麻瓜裝置。

儘管如此，記得她的教學內容的他連忙走到了串話前，小心翼翼地拿起話筒接聽。

「你好？」他草草說道。

「午安，這裡是ANC市場部，我們在作一項有關電視節目的問卷調查。」一道活潑的女聲說。斯內普立即厭惡起她來。

電視……啊，是那個奇怪的盒子。

「只有一堆傻蛋在荒島上吵架的白痴節目！」斯內普尖銳地說。「完完全全就是垃圾。」

他啪地掛了電話，冷笑一聲，感覺好多了。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]fellytone 阿茲卡班的囚徒裡羅恩說錯的那個（f跟t對調），好像是這個翻譯  
> 我才不會說我第一次看這篇的時候笑噴了  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
